


Through Your Window

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One night, I'd like to watch you touch yourself without you knowing I'm there. Then, after you've finished yourself off, I'd like to sweep in and ravage you for the rest of the night." If there was one thing Oliver Queen was, it was blunt. And if that was his fantasy, then she was going to give him a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Your Window

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism

__

_"So, Oliver, tell me, what's your fantasy?"_

_It was a simple question, one he'd asked her the night before. But the implications were far reaching. She'd been honest in telling him exactly what her fantasy was, but how could he top last night? Then he realized it wasn't a matter of topping last night, but fulfilling something he'd been longing to do for a while now. Several ideas came to mind, but one stuck out._

_"One night, I'd like to watch you touch yourself without you knowing I'm there. Then, after you've finished yourself off, I'd like to sweep in and ravage you for the rest of the night." If there was one thing Oliver Queen was, it was blunt. Fixing his gaze on the beautiful blonde laying beside him, he saw the shiver that ran through her even though her expression remained unreadable._

_"I figured you for a voyeur." The playful tone in Felicity Smoak's voice gave way to a sly smile as she rolled over and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He was the Hood after all. He spent most of his nights patrolling the city, watching others, but he'd never watched her apparently. Otherwise, this fantasy would have played out a long time ago._

_"Tell me when and I'll give you a show," she breathed against his ear._

_"That's the thing, you won't know," Oliver whispered back. She pulled away to find an equally impish grin tugging at his lips. "Some time in the next week, though."_

Six days had passed since that Saturday morning conversation and Felicity was beginning to wonder if all the long nights she'd been putting in were going to pay off, although, it had been six nights of incredible fun for her. She liked the idea of being watched, and every night she'd done something a little different to see if it would grab Oliver's attention. But he still hadn't stopped by.

Tonight was the first night in months she'd been home before midnight. Considering most of her evenings usually lasted until the wee hours of the morning, this was a decent hour. Felicity drew herself a bath and lavished in it for half an hour before finally getting out of the tub and drying herself off. She slipped on a pair of white cotton panties then glanced at the mirror. Although the aching in her muscles had subsided, the bruises on her skin were still a reminder of her mind blowing night with Oliver.

Smiling, she slipped on her old SCU hoodie and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail before stepping into her bedroom. Felicity hopped into her bed so she lay facing the French doors that led to her patio. She grabbed the romance novel she'd been reading the past couple nights, quickly finding the page she'd stopped at the previous night. This was the perfect thing to get her in the mood for what she planned on doing.

It didn't take long for the characters actions in the book to become her own, and soon her thoughts began to wander. Felicity's right hand dipped beneath her hoodie and feathered across the muscles of her stomach, her fingers tracing the familiar lines as her mind began to focus on the touch. She closed her eyes, imagining that it was someone else touching her. She thought about Oliver, wondering if tonight he would finally show up. He'd given her the night off saying he'd be patrolling that evening, no need for tech help.

Her fingers continued to play against her skin, caressing taut muscles in anticipation for what was to come. She loved drawing out her pleasure, especially now as she imagined it was someone else's hand on her body instead of hers. In her mind's eye, Felicity saw him appear at the edge of her bed, a smile brightening his dark features. She beckoned Oliver closer, holding out her hand for him to take. He fell into bed beside her. His fingers slid beneath her shirt and began to trace the same path as her own, slowly drawing it up so his lips could follow. This was becoming more of a fantasy for herself than for him, she mused.

Setting down the book, Felicity slipped her left hand beneath the hoodie as well and gently grabbed her breast, kneading the soft mound of flesh in response to the sensations against her abdomen. It had been a long time since she had been able to play out a fantasy in this way. She smiled as her right hand skimmed down over her panties, her fingertips brushing up against the damp fabric between her thighs.

In her mind, Oliver's lips had found their way to that same spot and were now gently kissing it, just as they had the last time they'd been together. It sent a shiver down her spine. Felicity sighed deeply, her left hand squeezing her breast a little harder. Her nipple puckered in response, now standing pert and painfully erect. She switched sides, repeating the same process with the other breast until both were agonizingly taut, and even the slightest touch would send shockwaves through her body.

The damp spot on her panties began to increase and she slipped her hand beneath the elastic band, her fingers sliding over smooth, wet skin. A moan escaped Felicity's throat as she stroked herself beneath her underwear. She was determined to draw this out for as long as possible, hoping the orgasm that followed would rival those of the previous nights.

Unbeknownst to her, tonight  _was_  the night Oliver decided to finally make his appearance. Still decked out in his gear, he easily hopped over the brick fence that enclosed the tiny patio, slipping through the shadows until he came to the French doors. A quick peek inside immediately drew the smile to his lips. She was spread out on her bed, one hand beneath her hoodie, the other inside her panties, her eyes shut tight in deep concentration.

Oliver crept back into the shadows, his eyes never straying from her body as she continued her gentle ministrations. This wasn't the first time he'd walked into one of these scenes. There had been a few throughout the months, but those were different. He'd quickly slinked away, feeling slightly ashamed, but at the same time turned on. Now, having told Felicity his fantasy, he knew she was doing this all for him, so the shame quickly faded to arousal as he kept watching her.

Still deep in her fantasy world, Felicity's mind continued to play out the scene with Oliver's lips gently playing along her soft skin, his fingers caressing her breasts, squeezing and pulling her nipples. She gasped at the sensation, biting down on her lower lip in response as her fingers slipped between her wet folds. Those panties needed to come off, and now. Pulling her hand from where it lay, she hooked her fingers into the elastic waistband and pried them from her hips then let them fall to the floor.

The cool air gently caressed her hot sex, sending a shiver down her spine. Much better, Felicity thought, her head rolling back on the pillow as she spread her legs apart until her feet had hooked over the edges of her mattress. Her fingers played along her slit, stroking it, probing it slightly, but never going any deeper. She was enjoying herself and the new feelings that washed over her body. The image that played in her mind was of Oliver's lips kissing their away around her sensitive skin, even licking some of the warm fluids that seeped from within her body.

Deep in the shadows outside against the brick wall, he was finding it very hard to stifle the moan that threatened to escape his lips as he watched her legs spread apart giving him the most incredible view of her body. It would only be a matter of time before it proved to be his undoing, but Oliver vowed to wait it out until she had satisfied herself. This had been his fantasy, after all.

Inside, Felicity had finally worked herself up enough to slip one finger between her glistening folds to find the hard little nub of her clit. The first touch was like electricity running through her body. She shuddered at the contact, imagining Oliver had found it as well and had begun to suck on it.

Her back arched as Felicity began to stroke it, softly at first, then varying the pressure every so often. The muscles of her lower body tensed as she manipulated her clit with increasing speed. Her other hand let go of its hold on her breasts and wandered downward to her opening, finding the soft mound of twitching, warm flesh already slick with her juices.

Two fingers moved lightly against it in synch with the hand working her clit, but never dipping inside. They rimmed the opening as her mind played the image of Oliver's tongue finding its way into her before she finally slipped them in. Another jolt of pleasure and electricity shot through her body. Felicity visibly shivered, her muscles quivering with the onset of the orgasm getting ready to rip through her.

Instinctively, she quickened the pace against her clit, applying more pressure, concentration on that single nub of sensitive tissue and trying to find release with each and every stroke. It wasn't long before her heart began to slam away in her chest, each beat sending a rush of blood pumping through her ears. Felicity's entire body went rigid, the heels of her feet digging into the mattress as her back arched up.

"Oliver!" she cried out.

He was on his feet in an instant, ready to barge in and take her, but he stood there outside the doors watching. Felicity's orgasm ripped through her quickly as she shrieked with every convulsion that gripped her lower abdomen and quickly traveled outward to rock her entire being. Oliver looked on as her hands stroked frantically, the convulsions dragging on for well over a minute as the bed shook with each violent thrust of her hips. Her deep, throaty moans resonated through her room with conviction until the final contractions subside and her orgasm faded into oblivion.

As Felicity lay in a sweating, panting heap on her bed with her eyes closed, he let himself in. Hearing the click of the French doors as they shut, her head shot up and immediately met a pair of crystalline blue eyes peering out of the darkness. Her heart hammered in her chest until the face veiled beneath the green hood finally registered. "Oliver," she breathed, watching him stride up to her bed.

He stood stock still, his intense gaze falling on her as she stared up at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face. A cocky half smile appeared on his lips as he set down his bow and quiver. "Stand up," Oliver ordered, his tone just as demanding as it had been the last time they'd been together.

Felicity was on her feet in moments. They stood mere breaths apart as he raised his gloved hand, his fingers sinking into her hair just behind her elastic band holding her ponytail. Oliver used it to yank her head up before devouring her lips with a searing kiss. She moaned, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and dueling with hers until she had to pull away, breathless and panting.

That cocky half grin was still on his face as he stared down at her. The mixture of wonton lust and dominance stunned her into silence as she waited for her next command. It made her heart flutter in her chest, and Felicity knew she was going to enjoy this far more than being tied up.

"On your knees," Oliver demanded. His tone had her kneeling in front of him in seconds, his hand still locked in her hair, fingers gently massaging her scalp. "Good girl." Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled up at him, her hands lying against her thighs. There was a certain amount of pride Felicity felt knowing she'd pleased her lover. It made her want to keep doing it just to hear his praise.

"This," Oliver said as he grabbed the hem of her hoodie and began dragging it up over her body, "needs to come off." It was quickly tossed to the floor beside her panties. Felicity was now completely naked and on her knees in front of him. His hand returned to the back of her head, stroking gently as he smiled down at her. "Much better."

They stared at each other for several long moments. The simple fact that Oliver had come to her as the Hood made this little fantasy all that much more exhilarating for Felicity. It was the last thing she'd expected, but now that he was here standing in front of her dressed in green leather and the hood still firmly in place, she couldn't help but feel even more turned on than she already was. It was many a girl's fantasy in the office to have the Vigilante sweep her off her feet. She was the lucky one that it was actually happening to.

Oliver surveyed her from where he stood. Felicity still blushed pink from her orgasm, but her eyes were locked on his. Taking slow, even breaths, she waited patiently, her hands lying in her lap. This fantasy had taken an unexpected turn when he realized the amount of trust she had in him. None of his past lovers had been this complacent, willingly giving up all control to him. It was a rush, to say the least, and he gently stroked her cheek, watching the smile on her lips widen.

The soft smile he returned made Felicity's heart melt. She wanted nothing more than to please him tonight so she set aside the part of her that would have fought him for dominance and settled into the role of obedient IT girl. But her hands itched to touch him, to feel the heat rising off his bare skin.

Oliver noticed her fingers flexing against her thighs and broke the silence. "Take off my pants," he ordered, his voice softer, but still demanding.

Deft fingers made quick work of the zipper. Felicity placed her hands on his hips, slowly dragging the taught green leather down his muscular legs all the while keeping eye contact. As it bunched up around his ankles, she returned her hands to her lap and waited. This slow progression of events had a marked effect on her. She could feel the heat low in her belly slowly beginning to boil over. Mixed with the intensity of Oliver's gaze and it was a recipe for driving a girl insane.

"Touch me," he softly instructed.

Letting out a slow, deep breath, Felicity's hands fell against his thighs before they inched upwards. Taught muscles rippled beneath her fingers until they came to rest over the bulge beneath his black briefs. Gazing up at him, she could see Oliver barely holding it together as she stroked his length, the fabric causing a buildup of delicious friction under her touch. When he groaned, she knew she had the upper hand.

Felicity leaned in placing soft kisses against the fabric, listening as his breathing became labored. She watched as Oliver bit his lower lip, his eyes closed taking in all the sensations as she worked her way up and down his shaft until the hand he had in her hair tugged painfully to pull her away. Taking it as her queue, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his briefs and dragged them down his hips ever so slowly.

Finally released from the confines of his underwear, Oliver let out a deep growl as her fingers wrapped around him, gently stroking and squeezing their way along his length. But she was drawing this out, her lips pressing against the toned muscles of his lower abdomen, tracing each hard etched line with her tongue before heading south. When it darted over the head of his cock, he nearly came. "Felicity," he groaned as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body.

Pulling back, she glanced up at him to see he was nearly coming undone. Felicity smiled before her lips fell against the side of his shaft, kissing down until they reached the base. Her tongue took over from there, slowly licking back up until she was at his tip once more. That was when she wrapped her mouth around it, enveloping him in its hot, wet confines.

With one hand against his thigh as a way to keep steady, the other wrapped around the base as she began to inch her way down his length. She didn't need to go very far, just a couple of inches or so, before he was writhing above her, his body trembling in anticipation as she pulled back before doing it again, her tongue wrapping around him with every downward stroke. His hips began to match her movements, desperate for deeper entry, but she wouldn't allow it.

She was enjoying this far more than she'd expected. Each little flick of her tongue awarded her some form of praise, either a moan or her name rolling off his lips. One particular move where she used the underside of her tongue to stroke him earned her a strangled "Fuck" in response. When his breathing turned into short gasps, she stopped, sitting back on her heels to gaze up at him with a sly grin.

He leaned down, his lips meeting hers for a hot, desperate kiss as his gloved hand pulled the elastic band out of her hair so it fell across her shoulders. Before she knew it, his arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her up off the floor. She was soon being lifted to her bed, his arm securely beneath her shoulders, dragging her up as their lips met in a series of wet, passionate kisses. When she was nestled among her pillows, the flurry of kisses fell down her chin and along her neck, stopping only when they reached her collarbone.

"Oliver," she moaned as his leather clad fingers wrapped around her left breast before his mouth descended upon the pert little nipple. Another moan escaped her lips as he rolled it between his teeth.

Felicity ran her fingers along his leather jacket until they reached the soft fabric of the green hood that still hid his face. Grasping the edges, she pulled it back slowly as he raised his head and watched her. There was something innately intimate about the gesture that had her heart racing and her hands trembling. As the hood fell to his shoulders revealing his face, her hands reached out, cupping his cheeks as her thumbs ran over the sharp planes of his cheekbones.

"Oliver," she breathed before pulling him in for a deep, languid kiss. As her tongue glided over his lower lip, he opened his mouth allowing it to slide inside before tangling with his. When he pulled back, she grasped the zipper and whispered, "This needs to go." He leaned in to kiss her again and she began tugging it down until his jacket fell open. Small hands ran up the soft cotton of his black t-shirt, grasping the leather at his shoulders and pulling it down his arms until it fell to the floor.

They came to rest at the small of his back, playing with the hem of his shirt before slipping beneath to feel hot flesh against her fingertips. She moaned against his mouth as Oliver nestled the tip of his cock between her slick folds. Within moments he was buried deep inside her. Felicity cried out his name as her nails dug into his skin. His arms came to wrap around her, pulling her to his chest as he rolled them onto their side before his hand came to rest against her upper thigh.

"Take off the gloves," Felicity demanded as she pulled away from his lips, and he quickly obliged. Calloused fingers replaced soft black leather against her thigh, a sensation she could no longer live without. They trailed up the curve of her ass, continuing their upward trek along her ribs until they settled between her shoulder blades.

Pulling her flush against his chest, Oliver's lips fell to her neck once more. Unlike the last time they'd been together, he was careful not to bite her too hard. He'd seen the purple marks on her skin the morning after and was nearly horrified by them until Felicity smiled saying she liked having little reminders. In the following days they had turned from purple to greenish yellow and he vowed this time not to leave them in obvious spots. He moved to her shoulder, choosing to bite her there instead, and received a hiss of appreciation before nipping his way down her arm until he reached the inside of her elbow.

"Oliver," Felicity moaned into his ear as her hand came to rest against the back of his neck. The slow rhythm of his hips wasn't enough to satisfy her needs. She quickly took matters into her own hands, her leg wrapping around his waist and flipping them so he was now lying on his back as she straddled his thighs. His startled blue eyes met hers and she smiled down at him. Resting her hands against his broad chest, she ground her hips into his. A strangled moan escaped his lips.

Felicity leaned down, her mouth falling to the hollow of his neck as she trailed kisses down the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Needing to feel his skin against her lips, she grabbed the hem and quickly pulled it over his head letting it fall to the floor. She returned to Oliver's neck, this time letting her tongue dart out to trace the sculpted lines of his broad chest as his hands fell to her hips.

Their rhythmic thrusts began once more, the pace slowly beginning to pick up as she reached for his lips again. Soft kisses spilled over his mouth and chin before she pulled away. Pushing herself back into a sitting position, Felicity placed her hands back on his chest and slowly slid her body up and down his throbbing cock. His hips moved with hers, matching every downward thrust with an equally powerful upward one. She could feel the friction begin to build, the tendrils of her orgasm snaking low in her belly as she moved faster.

Oliver sat up, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her flush against him. Soft lips fell to her chest and kissed their way between her breasts. A deep moan escaped her throat as his mouth surrounded one of her nipples, suckling it until her arms wrapped around his neck holding him there. With every thrust, her walls tightened around him and he knew she was close. He sped up the pace, his hips slamming into hers with so much force she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

"Oh, god!" Felicity cried out, the fingers of her right hand sinking into the skin of his shoulder as her left cradled the back of his head. She was moments away from her orgasm, her body quivering in anticipation. Searching out his lips, her desperate kisses gave him the permission he needed to drive her home.

Flipping their position once more, Oliver had her on her back as he began thrusting into her more forcefully, finding her sweet spot and making sure to hit it every time his hips ground into hers. He bent down and kissed her, his tongue running over her mouth as he slowed their rhythm wanting to come with her. Now kneeling, he wrapped Felicity's legs around his waist before lifting her lower body off the bed to meet his slow thrusts. He placed one hand firmly on the mattress as the other wrapped around her back, lifting her off the bed so only the tips of her blonde hair touched the bed sheets.

"Oliver!" she cried out as he began to swing her slowly, his pace quickening once she began to moan. With each thrust, they both felt their orgasms building. Felicity's head fell back with silent cries of passion as she tried to hold on for as long as she could. Her fingers wrapped around his forearms as his thrusts soon became frantic, each breath a strangled moan until finally, with one last downward grind of her hips, her walls clamped around his cock and she came. It pushed him over the edge as well sending his hips slamming into hers with a force that nearly tore the breath from her lungs.

Felicity collapsed onto the bed, her breathing labored and ragged as Oliver fell beside her. He reached for her, gathering her in his arms as he pulled her back flush against his chest, his lips trailing kisses along her shoulder as she sighed contently. She turned in his arms to face him. A smile crossed her lips when she noticed the beads of sweat that smudged the edges of the green war paint across his temples.

"You are not getting that on my sheets," Felicity said as she rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a wet washcloth in her hands. Placing her fingers beneath his chin, she lifted Oliver's head and began gently wiping the green paint away. "Much better," she said when it was all gone, revealing his handsome face for the first time that night.

"You're so beautiful," Felicity murmured as her fingers ghosted over his cheek. She threw the washcloth to the floor and snuggled back into his arms.

Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before whispering, "So are you."

Smiling as she pressed her cheek to his chest, Felicity asked, "Did you enjoy playing out your fantasy?"

"I did," he replied, tangling his fingers in her hair. "We should do it again sometime."

"I agree, only this time, how about we do it in a car?" Felicity suggested.

"Is that your next fantasy?" Oliver replied with a sly grin.


End file.
